Star Wars: The Exiled Jedi
Star Wars: The Exiled Jedi is the first season of the roleplaying discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. This season serves as an introduction to many different characters and factions that would become very prominent in later seasons. The main antagonist of the season is Noman Karr, an exiled rogue Jedi Knight, who recently returned from exile and launched a campaign of vengeance to resurrect a powerful ancient entity that meddled with him in the past. The plot mainly revolves around introducing pivotal and influential characters, placing them together in a crossover series. These characters include Kron, Sarah Sibria, Chesa "Ny" Flare, Cal Altar, Nullhiles, and many more. The next installment and follow up to the first season is called Star Wars: Rise of the Eternal Lords, revolving around the aftermath of the season finale, and the awakening of a resurgent threat. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith harkening from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron continues to increase his knowledge, seeking to expunge any threat that may harm the galaxy. *'Sarah Sibria' - A Jedi Sentinel, Sarah Sibria is the daughter of intuitive Jedi master Joseph Sibria. Sarah wields the Dark-Arm Forcesaber, fighting alongside the New Jedi Order to protect the galaxy from any enemy that may arise. *'Cal Altar' - Born to a family serving the Galactic Empire, Cal Altar became a Jedi Knight, later master, after he was trained by Jedi Master Kell Droma, a survivor of Order 66. Cal now operates alongside the New Jedi Order, protecting it from harm's way. *'Noman Karr' - A rogue Jedi Knight, exiled from the New Jedi Order due to his reckless and unorthodox behavior after an encounter with an ancient Sith entity, Noman Karr promptly returns from his exile four years later, declaring his private war against what he considers to be warring factions like the True Sith Empire, whilst plotting to resurrect and destroy the one responsible for his exile, Sycthian. *'Chesa "Ny" Flare' - A member of the Ascension race, Chesa Flare is a force-wielder, holding his well orchestrated base of operations and Sarah Sibria's Jedi enclave on Dantooine, whist maintain his anti-heroic morals in combat. *'Nullhiles' - Born during the Hundred Year Darkness as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now member of the New Jedi Order, although often seen as cold and ambitious. *'Quai Septos' - An infamous and extremely formidable Sorcerer using Magick, Quai Septos has been renowned with his reputation, and constantly meddles with individuals such as Kron. He's portrayed as a secondary antagonist in this season. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations *New Jedi Order (First appearance) *Reborn True Sith Empire (First appearance) *Galactic Alliance (First appearance) *The Vindictive (First appearance) *New Republic (First appearance) *Jedi Dynasty (First appearance) *Reborn Imperials (First appearance) *First Order (First appearance) *Shade Order (First appearance) *The Fallen Empire (Mentioned only) *The Verax (First appearance) *Imperial Order (First appearance) Locations Events *Invasion of Moraband *Search for the Source *Resurrection of Sycthian